PANDORA
by Moni Gzz
Summary: El reflejo de Sueños y Corazones rotos reflejados en Candy. segundo Oneshot. espero les guste.


Hola Nuevamente… les presento mi segundo OneShot de Candy… jeje nuevamente, les agradezco por haber tenido tiempo de leer el anterior y aquí les dejo un nuevo regalito esperando sea de su agrado… espero les guste, es manejado en pensamientos (similar al anterior) y es manejado por Candy…

****Es posible que lo suba en otra de mis series favoritas, cambiando algunos nombres y situaciones y si tienen oportunidad de leerlo también, espero no incomodarlas o que les moleste de alguna manera y sinceramente apreciaría me dieran su opinión en cual les pareció mejor….****

Dedicado a todas las que se han tomado el tiempo de echar un ojito a mis ideas jeje.

MIL GRACIAS! Y disculpen los errorcillos que pudiera tener… intente corregir lo mas posible…

Candy no me pertenece (y ahora si que la historia fue para quitarme las ideas que siguen rondando por ahí) y la historia es para exclusivo entretenimiento jejeje.

Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios y por leer este mini fic.

_XXXXXX-_ Pensamientos

**XXXXXX**- Dialogos

********Pandora********

_-Solo puedo sentir el frio que atraviesa mi ropa al estar sentada en esta banca, la noche no puede ocultar mi figura, sin embargo es tan… densa… ¿como quisiera que al menos pudiera ocultar lo suficiente mi sufrimiento?, pero... aun guardo en mis manos ese pequeño gran dolor, esta pequeña caja…_

_No puedo apartar mi vista de ella, habiendo sido causante de tanta dicha y ahora de tanto desconsuelo, me pregunto ¿Cómo es posible que algo tan pequeño, pueda causar tanta pena?, el frio del metal con que está hecha es comparable con el que siento en este momento… si…frio y dolor, un punzante y agudo dolor._

_Tomo en mis manos la caja, y la veo tan… pequeña, y aun me cuestiono intentando encontrar alguna explicación ¿como algo aparentemente sin tanto valor, puede ser mi consuelo y a la vez mi desdicha?, el recuerdo de su contenido hace que llegue a mi memoria aquellos felices momentos, ¿como hubiera querido que siempre tuviera algo en su interior?... cualquier cosa, una nota… ya la verdad… no importa._

_fría e inerte…no puedo soltarla, como me cuesta desprenderme de ella, pero aun no tengo el suficiente valor de hacerlo, siento que a pesar de todo… aun… me consuela, las memorias que trae a mi deberían ser suficientes y el recuerdo de esta debería llenar mi caja vacía… si… vacía, solitaria y fría… como mi corazón._

_La dejo a un lado de mi, la necesidad de detener las lagrimas que están en mi rostro me empujan a sacar un blanco pañuelo brocado que yace en mi bolso… ese pequeño trozo de fina tela, que alguna vez estuvo dentro de esa caja y que en aquellos momentos vi como la fuente diaria de esperanzas y anhelos, mi motivación, siendo aun hasta hace poco tiempo mi ánimo ante cualquier situación… esa esperanza de saberla llena de alguna sorpresa…tal vez maravillándome, como usualmente lo hacía al terminar mi turno, siempre fui más fuerte que la curiosidad misma, siempre con alegría y animo aunque nunca perdía la impaciencia por saber su contenido… aguardando, teniendo esa esperanza de terminar y ver que sorpresas aguardaría, con que maravilloso contenido me alegraría una vez más, así… día con día… tal vez por siempre…_

…_Por siempre, tristes palabras que suenan cada vez más profundas, vacías… más dolorosas._

_Siempre me pregunte como lo lograbas… pero si, ahí siempre yacía una pequeña muestra de afecto…_

_Aun fresco esta el recuerdo de la primera vez que la vi… aquella mañana fuera de la pequeña tienda de antigüedades del centro, habiendo tantas cosas maravillosas, esa sencilla caja azul fue la que mas llamo mi atención, me acompañabas… éramos amigos, sin embargo aunque no lo notaras aun tenia esperanza de que vieras algo mas allá en mi, escuchando siempre… ¿sabes una cosa?...paciencia alguna vez habían comentado que en mi esta era en mi una gran virtud… _

**-La llamamos Pandora-** _nos decía el anticuario_-** nunca hemos sabido su contenido debido a una pequeña falla en la cerradura ha permanecido cerrada por muchos años y decidimos que permaneciera así… y eso siempre nos pareció parte de su encanto, la persona que la adquiera es posible se lleve una grata sorpresa-**

_Ese pequeño trozo de metal azul, había robado mi total atención, lo notaste y sé que no tardaste mucho en preguntar su valor… no ponía gran atención a mi alrededor… pocos instantes después lo único que supe es que era mía, la habías comprado… para mí._

_**-Tómala, es tuya… es un obsequio que quiero darte, claro… si me lo permites-**_

_Mi sorpresa al recibir un regalo tuyo fue tan grande que no pude contenerme, te robe un abrazo y solo un beso en la mejilla._

_Era mi tesoro más preciado, lo tenía en el lugar donde más lo necesitaba, el saber únicamente Yo!.. Que provenía de tí, era parte de lo que aumentaba su valor._

_Un día no la encontré, mi desesperación era tan grande y sé que mi usual estado de ánimo y alegría no estaban y muchos lo notaron, ¿Cual fue nuevamente mi sorpresa al verte llegar esa tarde con ella en manos?... si, la habías arreglado, sin embargo… me di cuenta que tu rostro no denotaba mucha felicidad…_

**-No tenia contenido alguno-** _me dijiste, sin embargo tu tristeza al percatarte del vacío en esta hizo que en mi sucediera tristeza similar, no por lo que pudiera contener, sino por la esperanza que aguardabas en el contenido de la pequeña caja de metal azul. Tome tu mano, y te mire, queriendo decir tantas cosas, intente, mas no pude pronunciar palabra alguna, solo sonreí, asentiste… me regalaste una maravillosa sonrisa también, se que de alguna manera hice te sintieras un poco mejor…_

**-Candy, te prometo que todos los días… en la tarde, encontraras una pequeña sorpresa dentro-**

_La alegría que sentía ante esa promesa, fue lo suficiente para que todos los días esperara la sorpresa que guardaría su interior… impaciente me encontraba, pero feliz!... Muy Feliz…_

_Sé que en el transcurso de esos días pasaron muchas cosas, sin embargo esa caja nunca más estuvo vacía, ciertos días en el interior solo yacía un pequeño recado –"Espero que tu día haya resultado maravilloso"… "Espérame, te acompaño a casa"… otros días tal vez solo un caramelo o una pequeña flor… el contenido no era realmente importante, lo maravilloso aquí era que provenía de ti._

_Tonta que fui… ¿como podía alimentar mis esperanzas de lo que serian unas sencillas muestras de amistad…? Si… solo era eso, una maravillosa compañera… una amiga, confidente… o cuanto nombre existiera para solo eso, una persona más en su vida…_

_Y un dia llego… el momento de escucharte mencionarla, por primera vez._

_Cuanto amor percibía cuando te expresabas de ella, ¿Admiración?... toda una dama de sociedad, cuanta clase había en Ella._

_Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, llamo tanto mi atención, cuan educada, atenta… una hermosa dama por dentro y por fuera…sinceramente no había caballero que no dejara de admirarla, no dejaban de escuchar a toda persona que la conocía cuan afortunado seria el caballero que tuviera el honor de ser correspondido… entre ellos Tu._

_Pude percibir cierta dicha al saberte en posibilidad de despertar un sentimiento en Ella, al menos eso percibí yo._

_Frecuentemente escuchaba o leía rumores de Ti y Ella, tu pareciera no hacías caso… nunca salió una palabra al respecto ¿acaso no confiabas plenamente en mi?... no lo sé. _

_Días después podía percibir un cambio, mas no quería dar mayor importancia, sabía que algo sucedía mas mi temor a preguntar era mayor que mi curiosidad, esa respuesta de sus labios seria mi condena y por tanto postergaba el momento en que nos encontráramos para que me revelara esa realidad que no quería escuchar… pero que mi corazón siempre supo._

_Yo escuchaba como fiel amiga… tu sentir y ocasionalmente tu pensar hacia ella y se que no era propiamente tu intención, y… Yo en algún momento deje de ser la oculta enamorada… para convertirme en la amiga confidente… siempre me pregunte ¿de dónde saque ese ánimo… esos consejos para darte el valor y te confesaras o intentaras algo mas con ella? Tal vez ocultamente sentía serian frases para mi… pero vivía continuamente alimentándome de una esperanza que sabia… nunca llegaría… y nunca llego._

_Seguía día a día esperando cada pequeño regalo de la caja, y poco a poco estos se hacían mas y mas espaciados… y por mi… mas y mas esperados… en algún momento me olvidaste o tal vez en realidad nunca me recordaste o pensaste en mi como yo hubiera querido… al menos no de esa manera._

_Día a día al terminar mi turno en el Hospital buscaba y no perdía esperanza de que esa pequeña caja guardara un pequeño tramo de felicidad que compensara todos los días en que no había existido contenido alguno en ella… pero más y más pequeña se volvía la esperanza de que el_ _contenido de una sencilla frase de ánimo apareciera…_

_¿A caso era demasiado lo que pedía?... si, tal vez lo era…_

_Tal pareciera que me evitabas…no querías verme mas… me preguntaba ¿Qué hice?...¿que dije?... nunca más me buscaste como antes, no mas paseos ni caminatas por el parque … yo no lo hice tampoco,no… no te busque, solo nos veíamos ocasionalmente o lo estrictamente necesario, tu frio silencio lo dijo todo… se que de haber querido saber más de mi algo hubiera sucedido… sin embargo, no sé porque en lo profundo de mi corazón sentía como si quisieras decirme algo… algún momento parecía el apropiado para tomar suficiente valor y repentinamente te alejabas… si, algo me querías decir…¿acaso algo que no querías?..._

_Tal vez tenías miedo por mí… de mi reacción o de saber perdida a tu Amiga… si solo para ti eso era Candy… tu Amiga._

_De lejos te sentía confuso, quería preguntarte ¿Que sucedía?… pero tu mirada… no lo sé, tal vez…pero, mejor… guarde silencio, se que hubiera estropeado más las cosas y hubiera terminado con la poca cordialidad que quedaba._

_Recuerdo que en algún momento mi curiosidad pudo más y solo me quedo recurrir a nuestros amigos mutuos, En algún momento Archie, Paty e incluso mi gran amiga Annie… esos amigos que de alguna manera adivinaban mi sentir hacia Ti…_

**-¿Aun no te ha dicho nada?**- _esa pregunta vertida más bien como respuesta se hacía habitual… más un sepulcral silencio posterior…_

_Una a una de nuestras amistades repetían esa misma pregunta… y yo, sin respuesta…_

_¿Acaso no querían hacerme sufrir más?, o ¿seria suficiente mi estado físico que no querían agravarlo con un comentario que empeorara mi situación?_

_Solo pude interpretar ese silencio… no había mucho que decir… ¿tal vez?...no, nunca existiría un tal vez… no para nosotros..o si lo habría, solo para Ella._

_Finalmente mis palabras dieron con esa respuesta que me había sido negada… la había escogido a ella._

_Solo un Hola y Hasta mañana de su parte llenaron mis posteriores días… y el recuerdo de esta pequeña cajita._

… _la veo, no hay mas llanto… guardo el recuerdo que contuvo mis lagrimas en el bolsillo... tomo nuevamente la caja._

_Esta mañana la extravié, no sé de qué manera… no la encontraba mi mundo y mis gratos recuerdos se habían perdido y mi angustia ante eso era inmensa… todo el día la busque no dejaba de culparme por mi descuido… donde había dejado mi único tesoro… Pandora._

_Debía ocuparme, mi corazón me decía que la volvería encontrar… pero ¿acaso puede crearse un vinculo con una inerte caja de metal azul?..._

_Esa tarde de alguna manera regresó a su lugar… como siempre, pareciera que jamás hubiera desaparecido, la tome y di gracias de que alguien se hubiera apiadado y la haya regresado… o que tal vez su nulo contenido y el poco valor de la caja no hubiera sido suficiente para quien se la llevo… en realidad no importaba… estaba aquí… nuevamente conmigo._

_Hoy, este día... se cumplía un año… un año más de conocerte y sé que no lo recuerdas, pero conservo una pequeña parte de ti… mi día transcurrió como tantos otros, pero no me sentí sola… de alguna manera estabas aquí …conmigo mi amado príncipe… intente transcurriera normal, como todos los días, hasta hace pocos momentos que supe por rumores que precisamente hoy se lo propondrías… finalmente le pedirías matrimonio._

_Me enteré que solicitaste tu salida temprano de la empresa… _

_Termine mis labores y me retire, silenciosamente sin que nadie notara mi dolor… tenía que suceder precisamente este día… ese acontecimiento._

_Me fui… deseaba caminar, no me interesaba llegar a ninguna parte… solo quería estar yo… y el recuerdo de ti, reflejado en mi pequeña caja azul…_

_Sentada en este parque… no sé si es el frio, o el dolor que me hace sentir este estremecer… se que solo hoy… solo por hoy me permitiré nuevamente morir por dentro… _

_Siento como el helado aire choca en mi rostro… y mis brazos no son suficientes para brindarme calor._

_Mis lagrimas nuevamente me traicionan, aprieto esa pequeña caja esperando me consuele… la aprieto mas y mas… y solo logro que mis frías manos se lastimen ante este esfuerzo… pero ese dolor físico no es comparable con el dolor de morir poco a poco por dentro._

_Mi desconsuelo no cesa… repentinamente alguien toma asiento a un lado mío y me brinda un pañuelo. _

_Veo ese trozo de tela, lo tomo y agradezco ese sencillo gesto proveniente tal vez de un caballero que se apiada de una triste dama que no puede contener su dolor._

-**Gracias**- _y solo logro que mis palabras se escuchen quedas… ahogadas._

**-¿abrirás la caja?-**

**-No contiene nada**_**…-**__ regreso el pañuelo y mis ojos quedan sorprendidos ante la imagen que se presenta ante ellos…_

**-¿Albert? pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Que haces aquí?-** _eres tu… mi mente no sería capaz de recrear una imagen así de ti… aun a pesar de tanto dolor…_

**-¿Dónde estabas pequeña?... estuve esperando que salieras desde muy temprano**- _pregunta… a pesar de la respuesta se niega a salir de mis labios._

**-yo… necesitaba caminar-**_no podía decir más… no quería echarme a llorar nuevamente ya que había conseguido un poco de control sobre mis emociones… y sobre mi__**-**_** solicitaste temprano tu salida en la empresa… espero te haya ido muy bien… debió ser algo muy importante-**

**-si así es… la solicite porque tenía que hacer algo muy importante-**

**-y bien, ¿Como te fue? –**

**-aun no lo se… -**

**-oh, no has ido… te estoy quitando tiempo… lo lamento tanto, será mejor que no te retenga, nos vemos mañana, si quieres me puedes contar como te fue**_**…-**__ debo tener valor… se que hasta ahorita lo he manejado muy bien…pero no se cuanto más puedo resistir debo marcharme prontamente…_

-**para eso estamos… las amigas ¿no es así**_**?-**__ intento brindarle mis más sincera sonrisa… pero no sé porque siento que el dolor me traicionara… debo irme de aquí ya!..._

_Intento levantarme… pero… su mano me detiene._

**-Espera-**

_Solo puedo ver su brazo reteniéndome… no puedo ver su rostro… se que en el instante que mis ojos se cruzaran con los suyos… no podría mas._

**-¿No piensas abrir la caja?-**

**- ¿Cómo**_**?-**__ su pregunta me causo sorpresa… volteo a ver mi pequeña caja… ¿Qué tanto pudiera interesarle si permanecerá cerrada o no… ¿a caso habrá olvidado algo ahí?... no, es imposible… día a día he buscado algún contenido y recibo la misma respuesta… vacía así como mi corazón de su afecto…_

_Miro su rostro… ¿es una sonrisa lo que percibo?... una cálida y terna sonrisa ¿para mí?..._

_Regreso mi mirada a la pequeña caja…_

_Levanto despacio la pequeña tapa… descubro en su interior ¿otra pequeña caja marrón?_

**-¿Qué es esto**_**?-**__ nuevamente… veo su rostro y su mirada solo asiente, queriéndome decir sin palabras que la abriera…_

_Abro y miro el contenido de esta._

_Mis ojos no pueden creerlo, como es posible… un anillo._

**-pero… ¿Cómo es...?-** _no puedo creerlo… acaso está jugando conmigo… ¿pretende que vea lo que sería la última estocada que finalmente partirá mi corazón en dos pedazos?... que piensa que diré, acaso… ¿No piensa que el recuerdo de este momento me destrozara infinitamente toda la vida?… no... En efecto… no pensara nada… que mas diría…soy… su amiga… solo esperara… que me alegre por El…_

**-No sabía donde ocultarlo… así que pensé que sería el lugar más adecuado… este representa el gesto de amor mas profundo de un Caballero hacia la mas hermosa Dama que esperaría pasara el resto de su vida… conmigo.-**

_No puedo escuchar mas… invadió lo que era más sagrado para mí, lo valoro mucho… lo amo tanto que no pretendo que este su momento, se vea empañado por alguna acción o impertinencia mía._

**-Si… el mejor regalo… para una Dama…Entiendo**_**-**__ guardo silencio… agarro nuevamente valor y me pongo en pie._

_**-toma…yo… sabes- **__Sonrio, tanto como me es posible para que no se de cuenta de la realidad en mi interior__** – tengo… asuntos importantes que resolver, nos veremos después…**_**-** _le entrego la caja, tomo la mía… mi único recuerdo de él y despacio me retiro del lugar._

_-Continuo mi camino y sé que lo he dejado ahí, en esa banca… tal vez pensando de qué manera se lo entregara… en realidad no quiero pensar… ya no importa._

_Estoy a unos pasos de llegar finalmente a mi apartamento, necesitaba caminar mucho mas, despejar mi mente tomando la ruta más larga… me ha sentado bien, mi mente y mi pensamiento se ha ido aclarando, sin embargo, a lo lejos percibo una sombra recargada a la entrada siendo vagamente iluminada por la tenue luz del pasillo._

_Poco a poco me acerco y lo veo… ahí..._

**-¿Albert? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Acaso no obtuviste la respuesta que ansiabas?-**

**-No**_**-**__ lo veo abatido y profundamente triste… si mi dolor era grande, al sentir el suyo, no encontraría palabras para describirlo…_

**-pero… si era muy hermoso, que sucedió-**

**-¿tú crees?- **_me cuestiona pero no logro descifrar del todo su mirada_

**-y… ¿tienes alguna explicación?- **_le pregunto, sin estar muy segura si con este cuestionamiento no lo hundiré mas en su tristeza._

**-No- **_fue su única respuesta, Oh!__Entiendo tan bien su dolor… lo abrazo, pero lo siento tan frio… tan distante, no corresponde mi acción… y solo escucho de El unas ahogadas palabras:_

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-yo… sencillamente…no lo sé- **_respondo sinceramente sin saber el porqué se le había presentado de esa dolorosa manera, esa triste situación._

**-¿Por qué… me rechazaste Candy?-**

_Mi abrazo se torna helado… ¿no he comprendido bien sus palabras acaso?_

**-¿Cómo has dicho?-** _me separo despacio de El… creo no haber escuchado bien sus palabras…_

**-¿Por qué me rechazaste?-**

_Lo miro incrédula, no entendí bien sus palabras… ¿o tal vez si?_

**-¿habas de mi?... yo, no comprendo… yo-**

_Miro sus ojos, mezcla de llanto y dolor contenido… me alejo un poco… no se qué pensar, me giro nuevamente ante él y veo que aun en su mano guarda la pequeña caja, apretando esta con fuerza._

_Me acerco y tomo su mano, nuevamente tomo aquella cajita de color marrón._

_Abro nuevamente su contenido y lo veo a los ojos finalmente…_

**-acaso este anillo no era para ¿Ella?-**

_Siento su mirada con un dejo de extrañez, escrutándome… puedo sentir como su ira y confusión se van transformando en sorpresa y dolor._

_Con esa sola pregunta me doy cuenta como El, ha comprendido el cómo esta situación se hubo convertido en un mar de mal interpretaciones y confusión… su dolor y el mío, el enorme mal entendido que nos llevo hasta este momento._

_Nos miramos y comprendemos que el tiempo y los errores que hemos vivido hasta este momento nos ha dado la capacidad de decirnos todo con una mirada, no solo a nuestros ojos, sino a nuestro corazón._

_Albert toma la caja nuevamente y saca su contenido… toma mi mano y coloca tan hermosa y esperada prenda en ella…_

**-¡Es… perfecto!-**

_El viento frio, finalmente dejo de sentirse también en mi alma… _

_He dejado finalmente de guardar solo sueños que pensé imposibles… inexistentes…_

_No sé de qué manera finalmente me doy cuenta como todo en la vida… así, inesperadamente cambia… veo a la persona para quien pensé yo era invisible como toma la pequeña caja azul donde yo guarde mis anhelos y alegrías, lo veo… colocar finalmente dentro, aquellas esperanzas… SUS esperanzas…representadas en la caja color marrón donde yacerán por siempre dentro de mi corazón… y de pandora._


End file.
